Valentinesday
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: There are a few Fairly odd parents Valentines dates. Please review. Adopted from Virus66667. I will also continue from what happens after the dates.
1. Chapter 01 Valentinesday

**Chapter 01 Getting ready**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I adopted this tale from Virus6667 and will add more chapters, plus the 'dates' will be more detailed, please review, I don't own the first 6 chapters, but will continue after the Valentines dates,"**_

* * *

><p>It was a lovely morning on February 14th. Inside a white school we enter a window. We are in the classroom of a young teenager, this lad is 15 years old and was noting down the lessons words, this is Timmy Turner. Many of the teenagers in his class room were learning about the lessons to, or sending secret love letters to each other to get a date for today.<p>

As the lesson was over the pre-teen got up and walked outside to meet up with his friends. Seeing as they both were beaming across each of their faces Timmy could guess that his friends AJ and Chester each had plans for this Valentinesday. But he still decided to ask them.

"So what are you doing for this Valentine's Day?" Timmy asked his friends.

AJ replied first, "Going to spend it with my Girlfriend of course, and you Timmy?"

Timmy sulked and looked towards the ground, "Nothing like every year."

"Don't feel down, you still got 10 hours before the evening of love arrives," AJ explained looking at his watch.

"Yes, but Trixie is already taken and every other girl in the whole school is too," Timmy said mad.

AJ chuckled, "Well... except for Tootie."

"Well... I don't know..." Timmy said as is face grew red.

AJ continued, "Come on, Tootie may be over crazy for you, but she does love you... most of the girls here are players."

Timmy nodded his head, sad to say his friends were right, almost every girl at their school had more one-night-standers then shoes in their closet. AJ elbows Timmy chuckling again.

"Come on Timmy, just give her a chance, I'd rather be with a girl like her, then to be with a girl who's a player... but it's your choice," AJ explained.

Just as Timmy was trying to make up his mind a girl came down the hallway towards the three men. Se has long red hair pulled back in a pony tail, soft brown eyes, she was wearing a beautiful yellow sun dress, with a white bow in her red hair.

AJ almost instandly blushed as the girl stood next to him and hugged the young geniuse. This girl is AJ's girlfriend and her name is Rose Anglestine.

Rose hugged AJ again before she asked him excited, "You ready babe?"

"Yes baby... just ask her Timmy, what have you got to lose?" AJ pointed out.

After that the love couple walked away. Timmy nodded, as he walked around the corner he came across Tootie. Her black hair was still in her average pony tails, she just finished placing a few books in her locket and closed it off. As Tootie spotted Timmy she blushed and nodded.

Tootie walked forward to Timmy before asking him, "Hi Timmy... I know you're going to say no... but would you be my Valentine?"

"No... or... ok Tootie," Timmy said as his face grew beet red.

"Ok I get it, your answer is no," Tootie said upset as she looked sad towards the ground.

Another chuckle made Tootie look at Timmy confused, "I said I would like to go with you."

Tootie stared at him shocked. Her mouth dropped down, her heart skipped a beat, as she turned around and her upset face switched instantly over to a happy teen-girls smile.

"You really mean it? You want to go out with me?" Tootie asked him excited.

Timmy nodded his head, "Sure, I got nothing better to do anyway, and... maybe it could be fun."

Tootie hugged Timmy happy, Timmy hugged her back, but then Tootie pulled back as she remembered something importand.

"So, when should we meet up?" Tootie asked him.

Timmy had the answer ready knowing what each of their 'bed times' are. Mainly because of the times that Vicky had to babysit him, Timmy was sure that Tootie was in bed already.

"8 PM? Would that work with you?" Timmy asked her.

Tootie nodded her head, "8 PM is ok Timmy."

They kissed each other and then Tootie ran away squealing happy. Timmy's own face beamed happy.

"I got a date... I really have a date," Timmy beamed happy.

Then Timmy remembered that he hasn't got long before his own Godfamily was away. He knew that every year Cosmo and Wanda would be away to some fancy restaurant.

* * *

><p>At Timmy's home<p>

Wanda just finished styling Cosmo into his most uncomfortable suite, she herself was wearing a beautiful sunday yellow dress, her own hair Wanda styled into her traditional round bob and Cosmo combed his hair perfect back.

"Cosmo hold still," Wanda said.

With one pull Wanda fastened his 'open-fly-trap', at his pants. Cosmo wrestled every five minuets againgst Wanda, he hates the suite so much.

Cosmo then screamed as Wanda fastened the last button: "Ahhh that's too tight."

"Don't complain Cosmo, tonight is going to be fun," Wanda said.

As an appologie for hurting him Wanda gave Cosmo a quick kiss. Sparky poofed up and looked outside confused.

"Does anybody know where Timmy is hidding?" Sparky asked.

Wanda looked over to Sparky before she replied, "He's almost here."

Whiles Wanda was styling her's and Cosmo's hairs Sparky looked around the room. He sent himself into sniffer dog mode to see if he could find somebody else in the room. As nobody was there he had another question.

"So, if you two are going out together, who is going to look after Poof? I am not licensed to look after the lad," Sparky pointed out.

Wanda could answer that with no problem, "He's got a date, and he is right now in the fish bowl getting something for Timmy later on."

Sparky looked confused, "Isn't he to young to be dating somebody?"

Wanda glared at him mad, Sparky quickly got the message that it was none of his business.

Sparky nodded whiles banging his paw against his head, "Forget what I said, he is old enough."

Just as that discussion was out of the way Timmy came inside, the young lad was beet red, sweating and completely out of breath. It was clear to see that he ran all the way from the bus stop back home and then straight to his bedroom.

"Hello everybody," Timmy panted.

Cosmo looked at their godchild confused, "Why are you out of breath sport?"

"Because... I need you help realy quickly, and I knew you two were about to go away on a date like every Valentinesday," Timmy explained as he tried to catch his breath.

Wanda blinked confused, "Ok, so what do you need sport?"

"I need your help guy's," Timmy said blushing still.

"What for help Timmy?" Cosmo asked him.

Timmy's face continued to flush, before he explained, "I've got a date this evening... and I don't know where to take my new girlfriend."

"Oh Timmy that is brilliant, so who are you taking?" Wanda asked excited.

"It's... T... Tootie," Timmy explained as he continued to blush.

Wandas mouth dropped down shocked, Cosmo and Poof looked at Timmy just as surrprised.

Wanda then asked, "But I thought you didn't like Tootie?"

"I don't know my feelings to her jet Wanda, but she asked me out and I said yes, I have nothing to lose with going out with her and maybe a lot more to gain," Timmy pointed out.

"Ok, how about you take her to a movie Timmy, every other pair in the world does that nowarday's," Sparky offered.

Wanda nodded her head as well, "Good idea Sparky, that would be a good idea, how about it Timmy?"

"Sure," Timmy said happy.

As the family continued to chat Sparky kept his eyes on the clock, as it struck 7 PM so 19 o'clock he barked and pointed at the clock excited.

Sparky looked back at Timmy, "So you are ready for your first date?"

"Sure am Sparky, and what about you? Did you ask a female Fairy dog out on a date for this Valentinesday?" Timmy asked him excited.

"Well... no, not exacly," Sparky said as he was blushing.

Sparky hasn't told anybody that he had a date yet. Just as Timmy was about to ask a blue dog with bat wings, red eyes and vampire like teeth appeared. Smilling lovingly at Sparky. The yellow dog beamed as well and waged his tail excited.

Timmy looked at the second dog shocked, "So you are dating a male?"

"Yes he is, have you got something againgst it," Anti-Sparky asked him mad.

"No, not at all," Timmy said, hoping the Anti-Dog won't give him any bad luck.

Anti-Sparky beamed and looked back over to his date, "Good, come Sparky, let's go, I found the perfect place for our little 'rondevou'."

"Ok bye Timmy, see you later on this evening," Sparky said excited.

Both dogs held hands, with one wag of Anti-Sparky's boned tail they both dissapeared form the spot.

Timmy smiled, he is pleased that his 'pet' has a friend as well. As Timmy was about to go Poof tapped on his back.

"Hu? Yes Poof, what is it?" Timmy asked him.

Poof created within seconds a beautiful bouquey of red roses and handed them to Timmy. Timmy smiled and gave his Godbrother a quick peck againgst his cheek. As Timmy looked back to the roses he saw a small card stuck with the flowers: 'For Tootie from Timmy, XOXOXO.'

Timmy hugged his God brother happy, "Thank's bud."

Poof beamed as well, before he disapeared as well from the spot off to his, very late, date with Mr Mystery. Timmy slowly walks out of his home, he walks all the way up to Tooties home. Lucky as Timmy looked towards the road he saw Vicky dissapear with her car, off either to her own date or to make some children in Dimsdalle their lives to hell.

As Timmy reached Tooties home he knocked on the door and blushed madly. As Tootie opened the door Timmy's face grew very red. Tootie has completely changed her style. She was wearing her hair down, she had on a beautiful blue sparkling dress and no glasses. Which is a first, but Timmy figured out that she must have contact lenses on to be able to see him at all.

Well here goes...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "First chapter finished, please review, I own nobody,"<strong>_


	2. Chapter 02 The humans date

Chapter 02 The humans date

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I still don't own anybody, re-writen date: Saturday 17th January 2015,"**_

* * *

><p>"H... hi Timmy... you... you are right on time," Tootie said blushing.<p>

Timmy pulled carefully at his own tuxedo before he replied: "Y... yeah, I did promise you a date tonight Tootie, and here, these red roses are for you."

Tootie accepted them and smelt them happy. Her howl face grew very red and she gave Timmy a kiss on the lips pleased.

"Oh thank you very much Timmy," Tootie said beaming across her face.

Tootie then placed them in a glass vase and placed Timmy's photo next to the roses, her own face flushed madly.

Timmy blushed a bit befor he replied with: "Your welcome Tootie."

After the flowers were in position Tootie took her black winter coat and fastened it up. Timmy offered Tootie his arm and they walked together down the street. After walking a bit Tootie looked back over to Timmy. She noticed he was wearing his usual cute hat, he had a pink suite and styled his cute brown hair. Timmy admired his own date.

Tooties black winter coat made Tootie look like a young agent, she had black heigh heal winter boots on and her hands were in a set of mittens. In Timmy's eyes Tootie has really outdone herself. Not to extreme like the other girls in their class, but not to little that Timmy wouldn't notice the difference.

"So Timmy, where are you taking me?" Tootie asked him.

Timmy blushed a bit before he looked back over to Tootie, "Well Tootie, I thought we could go see a movie together."

Tootie nodded her head and they walked over to the cinema. As they got there Timmy let Tootie chose the film to watch, she chose the adventure movie: The never ending story. Timmy bought them both popcorn, cola and they sat down watching this adventure.

Threw out the movie Tootie moved closer to Timmy, she was a bit scared that all this 'date' was just a dream. A dream that she wished she woudn't have to wake up from. But as Timmy pulled her to himself and stroked over her back Tootie shivered under his touch. This was no dream.

Tootie shook herself and pulled away from Timmy scared. Timmy felt his heart break a bit as Tootie was playing this 'ping pong' game with his emotions. Tootie then ignored the film and looked at Timmy hurt.

"You're not tricking me, right Timmy?" Tootie asked worried that this dream could just end like that.

Timmy blushed a bit before he replied with, "No Tootie... I... I really like you a lot."

Tootie beamed, as Timmy suddenly pulled her to him they shared a perfect romantic kiss. Then they focused back on the film.

As the film was over Timmy brought Tootie back home. On the way back they held hands all the way and were beaming across each of their own faces. At her door step Tootie looked back to her 'boyfriend'. The evening was just perfect.

Tootie looked back at Timmy befor she said, "Thank you for giving me a chance Timmy."

"That's ok Tootie, so did you have fun?" Timmy asked her.

"It's the best night of my live, I still have to pinch myself to see that all this isn't just a dream with you. And what about you Timmy? You having fun to?" Tootie asked.

Timmy blushed, this time he was sure he woudn't lie to Tootie, "It is my best night as well."

Timmy thought how to end the evenig perfectly, Tootie just grabbed her 'boyfriend' and gave him a passionet kiss. After making out a bit Timmy looked back at her.

"Tootie, will you give me a chance and be my girlfriend?" Timmy asked her.

Tootie's eyes wiedened, Timmy pulled from his pocket a secret dark blue box and presented Tootie with a charm bracelet, it had their favourie flowers on, a scouts sign, as well as 4 stars and a heart. Timmy pulled a second one out and fastened it to his hand.

Tooties eyes watered, "Yes Timmy, I'll be gladly your girlfriend."

Timmy beamed happy and placed the second charm around Tooties hand. As they both were placed perfectly Tootie hugged Timmy.

"So if I am your girlfriend now Timmy, will you go out with me again?" Tootie asked excited.

Timmy blushed madly before he replied with, "As many dates as you want Tootie."

Timmy kissed Tootie once more, after a short making out Tootie walked to bed and beamed across her face, all her dreams with Timmy were becoming a reality.

Timmy smiled a love struck smile to as he walked back home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I still don't own anybody,"<strong>_


	3. Chapter 03 Cosmo and Wandas date

Chapter 03 Cosmo and Wandas date

_**Quanktumspirit: "I made this tale a bit longer then Virus66667 had it, I find this date could be cranked up to a bit more romantic, please review."**_

* * *

><p>As Cosmo and Wanda dissapeared Cosmo poofed over his wifes eyes a set of blind folds, he wanted their Valentinesdate to be a surrprise.<p>

"Come on Cosmo, why the secrecy?" Wanda asked excited.

Cosmo blushed as he held his wifes hand and lead her threw the streets of Fairy world.

Cosmo answered very brief, "Well... because I want it to be a surprise darling."

Wanda nodded and decided to just let her husband of 9.902 years guide her to protection. Cosmo breath releved in and out as he didn't came across Big Daddy or his mother Mama Cosma.

* * *

><p>As they reached their destination Wanda didn't hear what Cosmo was telling the waiter.<p>

"Of course good sir, follow me," The butler said.

He was a Fairy student, just out of college and was earning some more money on the side to pay of his student loans. Wanda felt Cosmo pull her hand as he lead her carefully threw the many tables that were placed all over the place.

A lot of heigher Fairies and Anti-Fairies were glaring at Cosmo, with the word: 'You don't belong here,' but Cosmo swallowed his anger down as best as he could. He wanted Wanda to have the best night of her life tonight.

As the waiter brought them to the table Cosmo pulled for Wanda a chair out, carefully he guided his wife into the chair and then he quickly sat opposite of his true and only love.

Cosmo then giggled, "Ok Wanda, you can remove the blind fold now."

Wanda blinked and poofed the blind fold of. At first her eyes fell upon her husband, he was smilling at her lovingly and happy. Next Wanda noticed the cream coloured table cloth on the table, silver wear to eat the meal with, porcelen plates before them, with as well a beautiful diamond blue vase with blood red roses in them at one side.

As Wanda held the menu in her hand, she read the name of this graned house, 'Chez Fairee'. Wandas mouth dropped down. Cosmo actualy brought her to the second most extravergant places in all of Fairy world.

"B... But Cosmo, I... wow I can't believe we're eating at the second most fanciest restaurant in all of Fairy World," Wanda said surrprised.

Cosmo blushed a bit, "Well, I remember a while ago you said you wanted to eat here. Remember the advertisement for this place came up in TV once and that brought up the subject."

Wanda nodded her head, "Well yes Cosmo darling, but normaly all the tables would have been booked and over booked again, we have all the time in the world for our meal."

"Well, that might be... because they all owe Jordan von Strangle many favoures, and you know I am his long distand cousin, so I just threttened them that I will call him if they don't let us have our meal here," Cosmo explained chuckling.

Wanda laught with him as well. It is true that Jordan could come in here and have the owner of 'Chez Fairee' turned into a bowl of cheese.

Wanda focused back to the meal on the card, "I saddly still have no idea what we should eat, everything sounds so 'posh'."

"Well don't worrie darling," Cosmo said smilling. "Can we then share the cheese fondue please?"

Wanda blinked as Cosmo pointed out a special. It was the most romantic meal on the howl menue. Wanda beamed and nodded her head. After Cosmo gave the waiter their order, the man nodded and flew back to the kitchen to pre-pair for them their meal.

A few minuets later, Wanda and Cosmo had a deliciouse buffet set before them. Bread sticks, carrots, mushroomes, a big hot pot filled with melted cheese, apple pieces, and many more deliciouse treats for them to share.

"Enjoy your meals sir and madam," The waiter said before he left again.

They were each handed a long fondue stick, Cosmo began with the bread and Wanda picked at the apples. As they dunk their meals into the fondue Wanda had a perfect idea. She chuckled as she turned and bent her Fon du stick around Cosmos again, and again.

Cosmo binked as he looked at his wife moving the stick in their meal, he decided to tag along and they sort of made a lousy attempt of the 'fondu walz' within the cheese.

As they picked their sticks out, Cosmos bread stick was covered in cheese and Wandas apple was a blob of cheese as well. They carfully ate their meal and continued to flirt with each other and their foods.

After eating for over 2 houres long, Cosmo and Wanda chuckled as they noticed they were the last Fairy's there.

"Happy Valentines day Cosmo," Wanda said happy.

Cosmo took Wandas hand and looked deep in his wifes eyes before replying with, "Happy Valetjies Day Wanda. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you to darling," Wanda said beaming across each of their faces.

They grabbed their coats and flew out of the restaurant as well. Cosmo held Wanda's hand all the way back home, but as his eyes caught a stand in his view, he rememeberd something else he forgot.

Cosmo blushed as he let Wandas hand go, "Um... Wanda could I just get something please? I'll be back in a tick."

"Hu Cosmo?" Wanda asked confused.

Cosmo dissapeared from the spot. Wanda hovered there in the night of Fairy world, asking herself what her husband ment. Only 2 minuets later Cosmo appeared back with a bright blue box. He gave it to Wanda and blushed a bit more.

"Sorry I forgot darling, happy Valentinesday," Cosmo said as he was blushing.

Wandas mouth dropped down, it was a box of her favourite chocolates. Wanda beamed across her entire face and gave Cosmo a passionet kiss.

"You are just so perfect Cosmo," Wanda said happy.

Cosmo blushed madly, Wanda took his hand again and they poofed back home. Happy that their date went without problems.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit, "Please review, I own nobody."<strong>_


	4. Chapter 04 Poof and Foops date

Chapter 04 Poof and Foop

_**Quanktumspirit: "My second most absoloute favourite chapter of the entire tale. Again I will try and write it longer. Please review, sorry but I have to change it to fit the Sparky and Anti-Sparky chapter."**_

* * *

><p>In Anti-Fairy world a few houres before we come towards a room inside a castle owned by the ruler of Anti-Fairy world Anti-Cosmo and his wife, Anti-Wanda. The bedroom we enter belongs to the co-ruler and his pet, Foop and Anti-Sparky.<p>

Now Anti-Sparky is the dog that Sparky is seeing, and he shamefully has confessed his deepest and darkest secret to the only Anti-Fairy in the howl of Anti-Fairy world who would understand his circumstances and was gay themselves.

Foop has just finished getting ready for his date, but he was asked by his pet to clean him up for his date with Sparky as well. Foop growled between his teeth as he grabbed Anti-Sparky and threw him into the bath tub. With dog shampoo Foop bathed Anti-Sparky perfectly, filed his nales down and then tipt a bucket of ice cold water over his pups head.

After Anti-Sparky was clean Foop dried him of, combed his fur threw until his pet was perfectly clean. Foop made sure also to use a 'Flee brush' to get the pesky Anti-Flees out of his pet's fur. He doesn't want any of the flees to spread 'happiness and pleasure' threw Anti-Fairy world.

After Anti-Sparky was ready Foop wanted to get some things sorted out, what his pet informed him about.

"So... let me get this straight, you are dating your counterpart Anti-Sparky who you meet a few weeks ago on the Friday the 13th and as a repayment for not giving them bad luck he agreed to date you today?" Foop guessed.

Anti-Sparky blushed as he nodded his head, "Yes... but also he finds me... cute."

Foop glared at his pet mad, "Well do what you want somewhere else, but don't do your doggy thing on my bed, and stay clear from my parents room, otherwise father will have you cut."

"I do love Sparky, not just for a quick mating, it is the same feeling like you have for Poof," Anti-Sparky pointed out, and his light blue fur turned a bit violet.

"Yes, yes now go. You are going to be late yourself," Foop pointed out.

Anti-Sparky nodded his head, "Sure thing, have fun with your 'mate' Poof."

"What the..." Foop said shocked as Anti-Sparky disapeared, quickly he screamed after him, "POOF IS NOT MY MATE!"

After that embarrising encounter with his pet Foop looked at his watch borred. He was first excited as it struck 8:30 PM, but as the seconds passed the 12 o'clock sign did he glare at it mad.

Foop cursed a bit under his breath, "Where is Poof? I said 8:30 sharp."

Suddenly Foop heared a 'poof' and Poof appeared before him. He was dressed in a beautiful violet shirt and had on a set of black pants. Foop tapped annoyed his foot on the floor.

"Sorry Foop, well here I am," Poof said trying to get Foop to smile again.

Foop nodded, but pointed at the clock, "Yes I can see that Poof, but I said 8:30 sharp, it is 8:30 and 20 seconds."

Poof rolled his eyes in the head mad, before he grabbed his counterpart and pressed his lips passionetly against Foop's mouth. Foop imediatly blushed as he pulled away from his 'lover'. Poof beamed happy before he looked back at him.

Poof chuckled before he asked, "You felling better now?"

"Very Poof, thank you," Foop said as he blushed.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Foop asked Poof.

Poof shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, have you got any plans?"

"Hu? You were the one to ask me out, and you have planned nothing for today?" Foop asked surrprised.

"Well... I was planning to watch a movie with you that I rented out," Poof offered.

Poof showed him a film with the title: 'Romeo and Juliet'. Foop nodded.

Foop then lead Poof to his bedroom, "Sure let's watch the film. If you don't mind me quoting every famouse line of the play."

Poof bursed out with laughter at his statement. Foop poofed them both into his bedroom, then he placed the DVD in his DVD player and they both snuggled in Foop's bed.

Like Foop said he was quoting every famouse line, but closer to the middle Foop remained silence, then Poof decided to trie this 'quoting' as well. Foop had to chuckle as Poof 'miss quoted' one of the lines. He gave her it correctly and they continued to watch.

As the film was over Poof brushed his hands repeatedly over Foop's chest and hair. Foop purred under Poof's touch and played the same way back to him. After messing with each others emotions Poof grabbed a hold of Foop's mouth and kissed him passionet.

First very slow and calmly, but then more urgent and romantic. Foop sat up properly and allowed Poof compleat controle over the make out. Poof hugged him tight to his chest and just smilled happy.

"I love you Foop," Poof said happy as his face flushed red.

Foop smilled, "I love you to Poof."

Then they continued with the making out. After kissing and playing with each other for another 20 minuets they decided to stop and turn bright red. Poof nodded and looked back as seriouse as he could at Foop.

"I truly love you with all my heart Foop," Poof said and smilled scared at him.

"I love you even after the end of time," Foop chuckled.

Poof couldn't hold back as he laught at his statement. Foop chuckled and laught along side his boyfriend. They both then continued to make out and moan unde each of their heaths together. Knowing that this is a start to a wonderfull relationship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "And that is a perfect cut. Excelent, please review, I own nobody."<strong>_


	5. Chapter 05 Sparky and Anti-Sparkys date

Chapter 05 Sparky and Anti-Sparky's date

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, my absoloute most favourite chapter of the entire tale. :), plus I will explain how Sparky and Anti-Sparky got together in the first place."**_

* * *

><p>As Anti-Sparky dissapeared he re-appeared in a park. He waited at a tree for his counterpart Sparky, who he asked out a few day's ago. Anti-Sparky's face flushed pink as he remembered how he and Sparky got together a month ago.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to January<em>

_It was Friday the 13th. Anti-Sparky was flying just like every other Anti-Fairy around the world to spread all the bad luck, and annoy their counterparts. As Anti-Sparky flew over Dimmsdale he noticed Foop flew of and was chasing after Poof, because Poof broke a mirror Foop was having all the joy in the world to give his counterpart bad luck._

"_So if every Anti-Fairy has a counterpart, then who is mine?" Anti-Sparky asked._

_As he came over Timmy Turners house he could smell the pressents of another magical creature. In the garden he then found who he was looking for, which was Sparky._

_Timmy was with his magical dog together in the garden and building a snow man and a snow dog. Anti-Sparky chuckled as the figurins were build underneath a tree which was covered with snow as well._

_Timmy then spoke up to his dog, "Come Sparky, let's play fetch."_

"_Oh boy, fetch," Sparky barked excited as he was chasing after Timmy. _

_Timmy grabbed a magical bone and threw it across the garden. Sparky barked excited after the bone and caught him. As suddenly he knocked over a 'inconveniently placed' salt shaker._

_Anti-Sparky howld with laughter as he appeared before them. He breathe in the foul smell of bad luck and grinned evile at Timmy and Sparky._

_Timmy started to panic, "A Anti-Fairy... AAAAAHHHH!"_

"_You fool, I am a Anti-Dog, the name is Anti-Sparky, and as I could tell you must be Sparky and just knocked over the salt shaker, so it is my job as a Anti-Dog to create for you two some bad luck, now lets-" Anti-Sparky explained chuckling, but was then stopped._

_Sparky was on his knees before him in a dog begging mode, Anti-Sparky blinked confused._

_Sparky then explained, "Please, please Anti-Sparky don't give me or my owner bad luck, we didn't mean to knock over the salt shaker. I don't want Timmy to be hurt."_

_Anti-Sparky looked at him confused, "Are you willing to do whatever I ask for Sparky?"_

"_Yes my lord, just don't harm us please," Sparky begged._

_Timmy screamed shocked, "Sparky don't, that is just what he wants."_

"_Ok," Anti-Sparky said as he formed an idea, "I will spare you both the bad luck, but for it Sparky you have to go out with me this upcoming Valentines day."_

"_NOOO bad dog," Timmy screamed._

_But Sparky turned him out, "I will Anti-Sparky, just please, please don't harm us."_

_Anti-Sparky nodded his head, he waved his tale back and forth before dissapearing the tipped over salt and the shaker with it. Once it was clear Anti-Sparky quickly kissed him before he dissapeared once more._

* * *

><p>Back to the Presents<p>

As Anti-Sparky got out of his flash back he saw his counterpart barked after him and grinned across his entire face. Anti-Sparky howeve still had a frown as he looked at his clock imatient.

"So Anti-Sparky, what are we doing today?" Sparky asked him excited.

Anti-Sparky shot threw his head as to what they could do. As suddenly he heard Sparky's stomack growl, he chuckled and lead Sparky away from the park. As they came to an Italien restaurant he stopped and pointed at it.

"A spaghetti Place?" Sparky asked excited, his eyes shone very bright with excitement.

"Yes, I thought it could be a nice and Romantic place to spend Valentines day. Plus I just love spaghetti so much, these chefs here are some of the best cooks out there," Anti-Sparky explained excited.

Anti-Sparky walked with Sparky inside it and looked at the Anti-Fairy waiter there, "A table for Mr Anti-Sparky Anti-Cosma and Sparky Cosma please."

"Of course good sirs, follow me," The waiter said.

He lead both dogs to a table with a massive plate before them. He then helped Sparky and Anti-Sparky into their chairs before poring two dishes out with pure cold water.

Then the waiter handed them the menus in 'dog language', "Here are all the dog specials from all over the world, we hope we can find a dish that is satisfying for your taste."

Sparky looked at the meals, there were dog bones, dog biscits, hundreds of different meats, everything that sounds like a every day dog meal. Sparky was a bit dissapointed, but Anti-Sparky had the saving dish.

"We would like to share the 'Lady and the Tramp' pasta special please, with extra meat balls," Anti-Sparky ordered.

The waiter nodded his head. After taking a note of Anti-Sparky's order he disappeared again to cook the meal. Sparky placed the card down and looked back at Anti-Sparky. He looked away from Sparky's view and he tried to hold his beating heart back.

Wait his heart was beating? Spark started to blush as he looked at his counterpart as well. Just the way Anti-Sparky held himself it was just screaming 'have me'. And Sparky was sure he felt now the same way.

Sparky decided to start up a conversation, "So Anti-Sparky, how's life with the Anti-Cosma's?"

"Oh so and so Sparky, I know that your side scowl at you a bit, but deep down all of them love you very much. With me Anti-Cosmo has placed me in charge to guard the house at night, but this year he has given me a day off," Anti-Sparky explained.

"Ah, also thank you that you spared the bad luck, on the day we meet, you are a quite nice Anti-Fairy dog," Sparky said as he was blushing a bit.

Anti-Sparky suddenly whimped a bit, "You can imagine it wasn't easy for me. But I am glad that we became friends out of it. My master has given me a beating after I refused to spread bad luck, the chat sight we talked over after that helped a lot to learn about each other even more didn't it?"

Sparky nodded his head, "Sure that way our masters won't notice us being together in the first place."

"True, so true," Anti-Sparky said.

As their meal came Sparky's mouth didn't stop watering. Anti-Sparky beamed happy as well as both dogs dived head first into their meal. As they were finishing their meal at record speed did they beam happy. Anti-Sparky had an idea. As they almost completely finished all the meat balls of Anti-Sparky rolled the last one over to Sparky.

Sparky looked at him dumb folded, "For me Anti-Sparky?"

"Sure, you love them after all," Anti-Sparky said whiles blushing.

Sparky nodded his head and ate the last one of them as well. Whiles they were biting their way threw the paster Sparky and Anti-Sparky didn't notice that they grabbed a hold of the same pasta string. Whiles slurping it into each of their mouths they were pulling each other closer.

Sparky opened his eyes confused, as he came nose to nose with his counterpart they both blushed straight away. As Anti-Sparky wanted to bite the other end of Sparky shook carefully his head. Anti-Sparky looked at him confused, as they got mouth to mouth with each other Sparky kissed Anti-Sparky with the last attached paster to their teeth.

Quickly both dogs swallowed the paster down into their stomacks, but instead of letting Anti-Sparky go again Sparky passionetly kissed him happy. Both their dog tails wagged excited as they were making out perfectly.

As they finished with the kiss, Anti-Sparky and Sparky were both blushing madly. Anti-Sparky looked back to his counterpart. He has to tell him.

"I love you Sparky," Anti-Sparky said as he was blushing across his cheek's.

Sparky's mouth dropped down shocked, "You love me already Anti-Sparky, but... but-"

"Please Sparky Cosma, will you do this Anti-Fairy dog the greatest honour and be my boyfriend?" Anti-Sparky begged.

Sparky quickly shook his head, "I can't call you my boyfriend on our first date Anti-Sparky, that is just-"

"Please Sparky, I promise that I'll never hurt you, or cheat on you, and I love you with all my heart... you taught me today that an Anti-Creature like me has one, it is beating faster then ever," Anti-Sparky said as his face flushed pink.

Sparky placed his paw over the place where Anti-Sparky's heart was supposed to be. And true, threw his paw he could feel it hammering against his chest. Sparky took Anti-Sparky's paw and placed it over his heart as well.

Anti-Sparky blushed madly as he felt the speed that Sparkys heart was going. It was faster then ever.

Sparky made up his mind and nodded, "Ok Anti-Sparky, you can be my boyfriend and thank you. I think I found the 'dog' that my heart has been chasing after."

Anti-Sparky's entire face blushed red, Sparky sat now exact next to him and both 'dogs' made out perfectly. Their kiss was so perfect as they could have ever thought it to be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody and I hope you like this little chapter."<strong>_


	6. Chapter 06 A good night

Chapter 06 A good night for everyone

_**Quanktumspirit: "This is the last chapter that I don't own from this tale. But after this chapter the tale will continue to the days after Valentinesday, please review."**_

* * *

><p>Timmy walk into his room with hearts in his eyes. This evening was just too perfect to be true. He was sure that he and Tootie had some alcohol to drink, because his emotions were just to darn happy to just be love feelings for the beautiful teenager.<p>

"I can't believe it, I finaly have a Girlfriend, yea it's Tootie, but she not as crazy as before and she is kinda sweet," Timmy said smiling to himself.

Suddenly a poof came and Poof appeared. Beaming just as happy as Timmy was. As Poof saw Timmy's goofy smile he figured quite quickly out what was wrong with him.

"So your date went well too?" Poof asks smiling just as happy.

"Very, what about you Poof?" Timmy ask smiling.

"Amazing," Poof smiles blushing bright red.

"Where are Cosmo and Wanda?" Timmy asks, as he noticed the absence of the 'Fairy adults'.

"I don't know I was with my boyfriend the whole time," Poof said smiling.

Suddenly a poof caused Poof and Timmy to turn around, there floating just as happy were Cosmo and Wanda. They were practically on cloud 7, their evening seem to go without any problems at all.

"We're here Tommy," Cosmo said as they focused on the two teenagers.

"It's Timmy Cosmo, not Tommy," Wanda said.

"Who's Tommy?" Cosmo ask confused.

"Anyway yea we had fun," Wanda smiles, gently pressing her lips against Cosmo's cheek.

"Wait where's Sparky?" Timmy asks confused.

"I'm here Timmy," Sparky smiles blushing bright red.

"How was your Valentines night?" Poof ask.

"Oh you know, started out with food, then a kiss next...making out," Sparky said smiling as his whole face went bright red.

"Oh wow, I only kissed Tootie three times," Timmy said blushing red.

"Me and Foop made out a little," Poof smiles blushing redder.

"So I think we all can assume we had a good night?" Wanda said smiling.

Everyone nodes smiling.

"Well its 11:30 PM. I'm getting some sleep, night Cosmo, and Wanda, night Poof and Sparky," Timmy smiles.

"Night Timmy," They all said at the same time smiling, expect for Cosmo as he said Tommy.

Timmy lays his bed covering himself up, as Sparky laid by his feet as he started softly snoring, Timmy smiles as his eye laid became heavy as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In Anti-Fairy world at this moment Foop and Anti-Sparky appeared in Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wandas home. Foop looked at his pet beaming happy.<p>

"So I take it 'romantecising Sparky' was a compleat success?" Foop asked his pet.

Anti-Sparky nodded his head, "Even better Foop. He is now my boyfriend."

"Very good, but now go to bed, we still need to be fit for tomorrow and I have school once more," Foop said.

Anti-Sparky flushed a bit as he looked back at Foop, "Hey Foop."

Foop stopped and looked back at Anti-Sparky. He was still beaming, as he then asked.

"Will you promis me, to never let your love to Poof go, no mater what?" Anti-Sparky asked as he continued to blush.

Foop looked at him confused, "Why would you ask me that Anti-Sparky?"

"Well... because then I won't feel like an outsider, that I woudn't be the only Anti-Creature who loves his counterpart," Anti-Sparky explained.

"Sure Anti-Sparky, I promise with my life that I will continue to see Poof, and you keep Sparky's heart alive and full of love. As best as you can, then we both won't feel so out of row that we love our counterparts as the only Anti-Fairies ever," Foop explained.

Anti-Sparky nodded his head. He and Foop flew of to bed and curled up together, dreaming happy about their perfect romances with their Counterparts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "This is now the last chapter that I don't own. Please review, I will continue with the tale as soon as possible."<strong>_


	7. Chapter 07 A evening in moon light

**Chapter 07 A evening of moon light**

_**Quanktumspirit: "At the first chapter I noticed that AJ had a girlfriend as well, and jet Virus6667 hasn't given them a chapter yet, well here is the tale for them and it is after Timmy and Tooties bedtime. Why? Read to find out,"**_

* * *

><p>Rose Anglestine who is AJ's girlfriend found it a bit strange that AJ let her plan out most of their dates. But on this Valentines day she begged him to sort it out. It is not that AJ hated her way of dating somebody, but she thinks she doesn't do it correctly to make the young genius happy.<p>

So AJ just told her that she has to break out of her parents' home at exactly 8 PM. He will show her a date she will never forget so soon.

Rose looked at AJ confused, but nodded her head. At home Rose had her dinner with her family and then stayed for the rest of the time in her bedroom. After finishing her homework and getting a signature from her father to a test she received a A in it as well Rose prepared herself for AJ's date idea.

As the bell struck 8 PM AJ rang the door bell. Rose happily skipped down and hugged her boyfriend happy. AJ was wearing his usual sweater and track suit bottoms, Rose herself has chosen a yellow dress with white winter boots.

"**Hi AJ, why do we have to meet up in the evening?" Rose asked her boyfriend interested.**

**AJ blushed a bit, "Well Rose darling, because in the evening it is the best time to go and star gaze, and even this evening a comet is going to come incredibly close to the planet earth. I wanted to show it to you for quite some time. Come we'd better hurry, we won't be back before midnight."**

**Rose blinked, "Ok AJ."**

AJ took Rose's hand and they road on his bike all the way through Dimmsdale. As they reached a very tall mountain AJ and Rose climbed it up. Once at the pike of the mountain AJ set up a small stand wit his telescope.

Then he and Rose sat on the ground and watched all the countless stars, they both found within 2 hours all the star pictures, as Rose saw something shooting past the star image of Orion.

"**AJ, that's it. Isn't it?" Rose said excited.**

AJ looked threw the telescope and nodded his head excited.

"**It sure is darling, here look," AJ said excited and turned the telescope towards her.**

Rose looked threw the telescope and beamed happy, even tough the star shower was billions of miles away, it was still a wonderful sight to be seen, both geniuses grabbed their colours and sketched the fantastic colours the comets were sending of themselves.

Whiles admire ring the tales before them they both cuddled together and just enjoyed the view. After drawing over 200 images of the comet filled night sky AJ and Rose packed up.

"**We have to show these images to Professor Twotwigs, he will sure be able to identify them as we have seen them," AJ said.**

**Rose nodded her head, "Do you think we have discovered any new comets?"**

"**No, I think they all have been named and seen by billions of people threw out the ages, that there wouldn't be a single particle that is un-discovered." AJ said shaking his head.**

Rose sighed upset, AJ was as always right. Both teenagers walked all the way of to the observatory of the Galaxies to meet up with Professor Binkenbrain. He was as well one of AJ's uncles and looked more like Einstein then like a man.

As AJ was there his uncle raised his hand. He watched the same galactic amazement as well. AJ and Rose bounced up and down to try and make him hurry up. After a long and painful 20 minutes the Professor raised his head and looked over to his nephew.

"**AJ calm down, all of these commets have been predicted and already named, here is a list of them and their images," Professor Binkenbrain explained.**

AJ and Rose blinked a bit upset. They sat over all the photos, images and documentations of all the commets, and true, there wasn't a single commet that wasn't known by the professors.

AJ hung his head upset, he was so sure, he and Rose both felt that they have discovered a new commet. As AJ looked at Rose he noticed her orange eyes were glued over one commet. She was tapping carefully againgst it's image and looked back at her boyfriend.

**AJ said, "I'm sorry our date didn't go that well darling, I'm so-"**

"**AJ shut up, look at this red commet, it isn't in the list or images of all the other commets. It's a new one or one broken of one of the other already discovered commets," Rose explained.**

Now Professor Binkenbrain blinked confused. He took his glasses and used a eye magnefying telescope to see if the young Rose was right. After examining the evidence he blinked and nodded.

"**Why... I belive you are right Rose, AJ you two have discovered another commet, what are you going to name it? R&A, or A&R?" Professor Binkenbrain asked.**

But both Rose and AJ shook their heads. They held hands and looked deep in each other's eyes. Using something like telephasy they juggled with a few words until they came up with the perfect one.

They nodded, they said the new commets name exacly at the same time.

"**Burning Love," They said and hugged each other.**

**Professor Binenbrain beamed happy, "Well 'Burning Love' isn't in the commets category, so it can be named like that. Wonderful you two. So: Burning love, discovered on the 14th of February 2015, spotters: AJ and Rose Anglestine."**

AJ and Rose hugged each other again happy. After that the Professor printed for the two a certificat to claim them as the new discovered, did all 3 of them hug each other still happy.

"**Tell your mother about your discovery, will you Nephew?" Professor Brinenbrain said.**

**AJ nodded, "Will do,"**

"**See you soon again Professor Birnenbrain," Rose said.**

The Professor nodded his head. Rose and AJ took each others hands once more and walked quickly all the way back home. As AJ dropped Rose of at her home she gave him a passionet kiss. AJ kissed his Girlfriend back and they smilled at each other.

"**Thank you for a apsoloute perfect night AJ," Rose said smilling at him.**

"**No problem darling," AJ said.**

With one final kiss they finished this evening. AJ walked back home as well and crawled into his bed. Dreaming happy that he and his Girlfriend have discovered a brand new star. Well he felt they both were stars as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "A perfect evening for two geniusses, please review. I own nobody, and the day next will be the aftermaths of the Valentinesdates."<strong>_


End file.
